Rébellion
by Paatmol
Summary: Nous sommes en l'an 2037 et Draco Lucius Regulus Malefoy dirige l'Angleterre, qu'il a coupé en deux. D'un côtés, les hommes riches et influents et de l'autre, les Abandonnés. Ces derniers vivent dans l'énorme bidonville qu'est devenue l'Angleterre Sud et sont martyrisés par la Brigade Noire alias, les Mangemorts. Un homme, Harry Potter, lance la rébellion. [Violence][Slash]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K Rowling.

**Raiting **: K+ ou M, ça dépendra.

**Avertissement** : Beaucoup de violence, de tristesse et de sexe.

**Note de l'auteur :** Si vous venez pour vous arrêtez à la première phrase, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, si vous ne lisez pas ce prologue, vous ne comprendrez rien… )

**Couple :** Vouuus verrreeeeeez !

**Prologue.**

-« Toi, découvres toi ! »

Harry James Potter regarda l'homme en face de lui avec un mépris apparent. Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur le visage dur et implacable de ce dernier, qui dégaina lentement son revolver, le pointant ainsi sur le brun. Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et fut contraint de retirer sa vieille casquette, révélant une masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

-« Bien, lâcha l'homme en baissant son arme, un sourire satisfait fendant son visage froid. C'est un honneur que Sir Malefoy se rende ici, tu sais. Vous autres, les Abandonnés, vous devriez lui montrer un peu plus de respect. »

Harry eut un soupir las et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-« La Brigade Noire sert à ça, continua t-il en toisant méchamment le brun. A vous apprendre le respect, à vous… dresser. »

-« Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, répliqua froidement Harry, indigné que l'on compare des êtres humains à des chiens. »

-« Surveille ton langage, siffla l'homme en brandissant son insigne de la Brigade Noire sous le nez du brun. »

-« Je sais ce que vous êtes, cracha ce dernier. »

-« Effectivement, je suis un homme qui mange à sa faim et qui dort sur ses deux oreilles la nuit. »

-« Vous faîtes parti des sbire de Malefoy, rétorqua Harry. Ni plus, ni moins. Néanmoins, vous avez un point en commun avec lui. Vous êtes tout aussi cruel et infâme que lui. »

Pour seule réponse, Harry eut le droit à une gifle magistrale, qui le fit légèrement vaciller. Il massa sa mâchoire à présente douloureuse tandis que l'homme tournait les talons. « Salaud, se dit intérieurement le brun. » Peu après, un klaxon annonciateur retentit et le brun se colla contre le mur tandis qu'une magnifique limousine noire aux reflets argentés faisait son apparition. Un vieillard s'avança et cracha sur la route. Deux hommes, membres de la Brigade Noire – plus communément appelés Mangemorts - l'attrapèrent et le poussèrent violemment contre un mur. Le vieillard grogna – l'un des hommes lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac et ricana tandis que son collègue sortait son revolver. Harry détourna les yeux, il ne voulait pas être à nouveau le témoin d'une exécution. Un bruit sourd lui fit mal au tympan et une balle s'écrasa dans la poitrine du vieillard, qui s'écroula dans un gémissement rauque.

.

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe ? C'est très simple. Nous sommes en l'an 2037 et l'Angleterre est coupée en deux – en son centre. Il y a le Nord et le Sud. Le Nord abrite les hommes riches, des hommes influents, des hommes de pouvoirs, tous aussi cruels les uns que les autres tandis que le Sud abrite ceux qui sont maintenant appelés les Abandonnés. Des hommes et des femmes de classes moyennes, ni pauvre, ni riche.

Mais commençons pas le début. Le 21 Janvier 2035, Draco Lucius Regulus Malefoy prend le pouvoir et instaure sa tyrannie. Il souhaite mettre les hommes capables de l'aider de son côté et veut martyriser les autres. Pour cela, il va couper l'Angleterre en deux le 4 Mars 2035. Les hommes riches résident au Nord et les hommes pauvres, au Sud. Les Nordistes mangent à leur faim, ont de l'eau chaude et vivent normalement tandis que les Sudistes doivent se battre de plus en plus pour manger. L'Angleterre Sud se détériore rapidement et ressemble bientôt à un gigantesque bidonville. Le 21 Juin 2035, les Sudistes se révoltent et des violences se déchaînent. C'est ainsi que le 1er Juillet, la Brigade Noire est créée. Les Hommes qui en font parties n'hésitent pas à fouetter, tuer, torturer, violer, tout ceux qui s'opposent à Malefoy. Ils sont très rapidement surnommés « Les Mangemorts », par les Sudistes. Le 3 aout 2035, des pays tels que la France et l'Allemagne essaient de leur venir en aide. Mais Malefoy a trop de pouvoir et après des vaines tentatives, toutes aides est mises de côtés et les Sudistes sont surnommés « Les Abandonnés ».

Nous sommes précisément le 4 février 2037 et rien n'a changé, tout empire et un seul homme va lancer la rébellion.

Harry James Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo

**Voilà pour le prologue et là, vous allez me trouver exigeante mais, une dizaine de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer, ce serait super :')**

**Une 'tite review s'iouplaît ? :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponse aux reviews, dans un premier temps :**

**TronchesDeCake :** Salut, toi ! :D Je suis super heureuse que tu suives une autre fanfiction que j'écris :p (oulah, c'est pas très french tout ça, heureusement que je suis plus sérieuse en écrivant mes chapitres :') ) En fait, quand j'écris, je suis tellement à fond dans mon truc que j'ai pas besoin d'inspiration. On va dire que j'écris comme je respire maintenant, mais avant j'étais une vraie bille x) bon je te raconte ma vie là, voici le chapitre 1, régale toi, bonne lecture ! Je n'abandonne jamais une histoire quand des gens me suivent, jamais.

**La Folle Joyeuse** : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Elwing** : Salut mon KK mou (comme on se tape l'affiche là :o) Oui, je suis une reine alors agenouille toi et fait moi un baise main. Voilà la suite ma chérie ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture (Je n'offre mes cœurs qu'à toi, tu devrais être fière :oui : ) x2

**Styvane** : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Miruru-sensei** : Coucou toi ! :D Je me vexe pas du tout, bonnes ou mauvaises, j'accepte toutes les reviews et la tienne est surtout positive ^^ Tu es pas très clair xD mais je crois que je comprends ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que cette sensation de gêne partira :p Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Harry enfila sa capuche et baissa la tête. Les deux membres de la Brigade Noire qui venaient de tuer le vieil homme avec une froideur et une indifférence cruelle passèrent devant lui sans le regarder. Le brun se glissa jusqu'au cadavre et tâta son cou. Il était bel et bien mort. Une flaque pourpre et poisseuse s'écoulait le long de sa poitrine et ses yeux semblaient vitreux. Harry murmura une courte prière, lui ferma les yeux et...lui fit les poches. Honteux, n'est-ce pas ? Honteux, dîtes vous ? Honteux, hurlez-vous ? Certes. Ce genre de chose ne se fait pas. C'est un acte répugnant et irrespectueux. Mais le monde dans lequel vivent les Abandonnés et bien cruelle, à présent. Mort ou vivant, vous êtes en danger permanent. _Vigilance constante_, comme dit Maugrey.

Le brun trouva environ deux cents pounds cachés dans les chaussures du vieil homme. Il prit également la casquette, la veste et l'écharpe de ce dernier avant de se redresser et de tourner les talons. Il avait fait ça tellement de fois, ces derniers temps, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à culpabiliser. En crachant devant la limousine Malefoy, le vieillard savait ce qui lui en coûterait. Il savait également que personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Réel, tout simplement. Avant que l'Angleterre Sud ne ressemble à un Bidonville géant, les Abandonnés se serraient les coudes, s'entraidaient, empêchaient certaines exécutions injustifiées. Mais les Mangemorts étaient à présents plus nombreux et tous aussi cruels les uns que les autres, la faim tenaillait le ventre de chacun et le froid mordant d'hiver persistait. Les dernières familles se brisaient et une haine sans nom se lisait dans le regard de chacun.

Harry avait été témoin de scènes horribles. Il avait vu une femme enceinte se faire fouetter à mort, en public, pour avoir volé dans un magasin. Il avait vu une petite fille de huit ans se faire gifler pour avoir tirer la langue à un Mangemort. Il avait vu des gens, dos au mur, se faire exécuter sans aucune raison. Il avait vu tellement de choses. Des choses qui ne s'effaceraient jamais de son esprit, des choses qui lui donnaient des cauchemars.

La seule fois où il était intervenu, c'est quand la fille de Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, avait été attaché à un piquet, sur le point de se faire fouetter.

**FLASH BACK **

- « Laissez ma fille tranquille, espèce de salaud ! Hurla Hermione en se débattant avec véhémence - alors qu'un Mangemort la retenait difficilement. »

- Reste tranquille, siffla ce dernier en resserrant son étreinte.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux noisettes se débattait tout autant, hurlant, griffant et insultant. Un Mangemort lui donna un coup à l'estomac, et , profitant de la soudaine faiblesse de la fillette, l'attacha au piquet en bois taché de sang. Un second Mangemort arracha le haut de la jeune fille ; et quand son dos fut bien exposé, il détacha le fouet attaché à sa ceinture.

- Je vous en prie, gémit la mère de la fillette, prenez moi à sa place ! Prenez moi ! Laissez là tranquille !

- Profite du spectacle, ma jolie, ricana le Mangemort la retenant.

Harry déboula, haletant, les joues rosies par le sprint qu'il venait de faire, et se plaça entre la fillette et le membre de la Brigade Noire tenant le fouet.

- Ne la touchez pas, grinça t-il. Ou vous tâterez de mes points.

- J'ai trop peur, crevette, ricana le Mangemort en levant le bras.

Le brun, qui avait tenté d'intimider l'homme, abandonna cette techinque et, alors que le fouet s'abattait sur lui et la fillette, il se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de la jeune fille terrifiée, la protégeant ainsi complètement. Le fouet claqua et Harry grimaça légèrement. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas dos nu.

- Dégage d'ici ! Hurla le Mangemort en attrapant le brun par les cheveux.

- Alors laissez tomber ! Bientôt, son père et une dizaine d'hommes arriveront et vous ne tâterez pas que de mes poings, prévint Harry menaçant.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Effectivement, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, Fred, Georges, Bill et Arthur Weasley étaient arrivés peu après et les Mangemorts, peu nombreux, avait laissé tomber.

Harry marchait, tête baissé, dans les rues miteuses d'Angleterre Sud, ignorant les enfants pieds nus jouant dans les flaques d'eaux, les femmes à moitié nues se prostituant pour leur survie et les hommes à demi-morts de faim couchés le long d'un mur.

Essayez. Essayez d'imaginer.

D'imaginer le rire cristallin de ces enfants sales et maigres.

Essayez d'imaginer.

D'imaginer ces femmes grelottantes de froids se battant pour leur survie et celles de leurs enfants.

Essayez d'imaginer.

D'imaginer un homme rampant vers vous, gémissant, quémandant un bout de pain, suppliant, jurant, pleurant.

Essayez d'imaginer l'enfer qu'était devenu Angleterre Sud sous le règne de Draco Malefoy.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

**Un chapitre très noir, qui a été écrit surtout pour réveler les conditions dans lequel vit notre Héros. Avis en review ?^^**


End file.
